


Fairytale Weddings

by Mehhh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, I love them so much, M/M, Non-binary Akaashi, Trans Character, Wedding Planner AU, demisexual Suga, trans oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehhh/pseuds/Mehhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytale Weddings, where your dreams are destined to come true. Come for a perfectly crafted wedding right out of a fairy tale. The perfect day will come to you, with the help of our three wedding planners.</p><p>Sugawara Koushi works on making those perfect sparks of true love come true, but can't seem to find that love for himself.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru has the perfect boyfriend, the perfect life, just not the ring he wants.</p><p>Akaashi Keiji has already found the perfect man, they just haven't realized it yet.</p><p> </p><p>Or in other words, they're living a rom-com.</p><p>(Currently on hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oikawa, why is the caterer calling me saying that we ordered pork entrées for the Ukai-Takeda wedding? Half the family can't eat pork, they're Islamic." Sugawara Koushi was done with his coworkers. D-O-N-E, done. He was ready to throw in the towel and just quit, go off and become a candle carver in some little beach town half way across the world. Maybe be a stripper on the side, they always make a lot of money. 

"Oh hellllll no. I told them that we wanted salmon and beef entrees at this wedding. I specifically said no pork can be served at all." Oikawa Tooru rose from his desk, slamming his hands on the table. He had that pouty, pissy look on his face again, one that means that everyone in the room would hear a bitching sooner or later. From the foot stomping, it would probably be sooner. "Let me talk to them." 

Suga rolled his eyes, getting up to hand the phone to Oikawa, who promptly ripped it out of his hands and went into the back room to start screaming at the chef on the other side. Suga sunk back into his seat as Oikawa slammed the back room door closed. Even with the barrier, he could still hear every word Oikawa said. 

"It's okay Suga. He'll get over himself eventually." Akaashi Keiji, the third wedding planner at Fairytale Weddings, where your dreams are destined to come true. They walked over to the fancy, over expensive coffee maker they had on a table on the corner of the room, the one that was used way too much. "Would you like some more coffee?" 

"No, I'm pretty sure half my blood stream is already coffee, Akaashi. But thank you." Suga looked down at his papers again, groaning as he felt his body shutting down. Last night Takeda Ittetsu, a client that’s wedding is next month, called him to talk about some of the traditions he would like to include in the wedding ceremony, bouncing from one subject to another while all Suga wanted to do was go back to his bed and sleep. Whoever said being a wedding planner was easy could come and do his job for a week. And then meet him in the fucking pit because he will fight them to the death. 

The back room door flung open, Oikawa standing in the door frame with his hands resting on his hips in triumph. That smug expression on his face told Suga all he needs to know. "Those bastards didn't even know what hit them when I started talking." 

"Probably because you were speaking too belligerently for them to understand you, Oikawa." Akaashi said as they sat down at their desk, nursing their coffee close to them. 

"Rude, Akaashi. Rude." Oikawa gave Suga back his phone before sitting in his own desk, quite happy with what he had accomplished. "Anyways, after a bit of polite correcting how wrong they were, they found they had the wrong menu set for the wedding. They agreed that they were the ones to make the mistake, not me. And how could I even make a mistake, I am the best wedding planner in town." Akaashi and Suga stared at Oikawa, fury laden in both of their eyes. "I meaaaannn, one of the best wedding planning teams in town. Hahahaha, please don't murder me in my sleep. I like being alive."

"Anyways." Akaashi said, staring down Oikawa with cold eyes before refocusing their attention on the computer in front of them. "The floral arrangements are all set for the Inuoka wedding, and I'm going with them tomorrow to check up on the arrangements." 

"That's great, Akaashi. At least we have something going right today." Suga said, staring pointedly at Oikawa, who only shrugged with amusement. "Anyways, I got an appointment with a new bridal party tomorrow. They want to meet at least me and go over the basics. So I guess we got our plates full for a while."

"Of course, Suga. We are the best in the business." Oikawa said with that prize winning smile of his before Akaashi threw a pencil at him. "That was just mean!"

\----

Suga liked being in taxies while it was raining outside. It made him feel like he was in some movie where he discovered who he was and what he was meant to do with his life. The rain made those pitter patter sounds against the top of the car, the sounds lulling him to sleep. Taxies also reminded him how empty his wallet actually was but how reluctant he was to take the subway. Taxi drives were a twice a month thing unless he was drunk, and that was even pushing it for him. 

The car pulled up in front of his building, the gruff voice of the driver telling him they were here. He handed the driver the money, glad that it wasn’t too much this time. Didn’t mean that he still didn’t mourn the dust bunnies his wallet coughed up. 

He held his bag under his jacket, risking his hair over his work instead. The lobby of his apartment building was so much better than the sticky, humidity outside. The air conditioner blasted the lobby till it was almost legally freezing. Though lobby was a very broad term for the small room that only held the mail slots and a staircase to get to the higher floors. Taking out his keys, he opened up his own mail slot, the one label E4. He sighed as everything in the mailbox fell out into his arms. A few letters and lots of bridal magazines, always with these damn bridal magazines. They were the bane of his existence, and for some reason they were sent to his place instead of the shop. He didn't see the logical in any of it, but that didn't stop the pile of wedding magazines growing higher and higher in the corner of his apartment. 

He turned to climb the stairs, flipping through the first magazine in his arms. His legs always ached during the five flight hike, but it was how he kept his legs in such great shape, so it was worth it. This magazine was a spring wedding issue, all about incorporating the fresh flowers of spring into your wedding scheme colors and ideas. If only these damn magazines knew how hard it actually was to plan a wedding like that, and how annoying it was for the actual wedding planners when magazines gave people ideas like these. 

He flipped to the next page of the magazine when his foot caught on one of the steps. He was going to fall onto the floor, he was going to break his jaw and he wouldn't be able to work anymore so he couldn't pay his rent for the apartment so he was going to get kicked out and he'd have to live on the streets and fight dogs for food in the middle of dirty allies. Well, he should've fallen to the floor. He landed in a pair of very, very nice arms instead. His bag and mail still ends up scattered on the stairs though. 

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry sir." Suga pushed himself up, using the wall as support. His bag was probably unzipped, because all of his notebooks and work papers were scattered around the floor. He groaned and covered his mouth with his hand, staring with dismay at the mess he caused. 

"It's fine. But are you okay? You look like you're going to cry." Suga looked up to see a very attractive man in front of him, short black hair and a pair of very warm and caring eyes, with the added benefit of what looks like a nicely sculptured body, if Suga bothered to even look. He looked worried, and was already bending down to pick up some of the papers Suga dropped. 

"Oh, no, no. I'm fine. Just a little stressed." Suga bent down as well, picking up some of the papers that had fallen on the lower steps. He was quick to shove everything in his bag, he even gave up caring if the papers turned out wrinkled or not. He turned back to the man, taking the papers and notebooks he held out, shoving them in his bag as well. "I really am sorry. I'm normally better than this." 

"It's fine really." The man held out his hand this time, a welcoming smile on his face. "I'm Sawamura Daichi. I just moved in today." 

"I'm Sugawara Koushi. Welcome to the building. I'm in apartment E4." He tried to smile, but he felt way too tired and he knew it looked too strained. He didn’t dislike the guy and he really wished he could be friendlier, but he just wanted to go to his apartment and sob while eating ice cream on his bed. 

"Oh wow, I'm in apartment D4, right under you."

"That's great. Well, I'd love to talk more, but I got a cat at home who gets angry if she doesn't get fed. But I'll see you around." Suga smiled at him again before waving and walking past him. 

He nearly fell to the floor with relief when he finally made it inside his apartment. He threw his bag to the floor before pulling off his pants and heading to the kitchen. He hated wearing pants at home. His cat, Jewels, was sitting in front of the cabinet with her food in it, what she always does whenever Suga got home. 

"Oh Jewels. Mom was mean to the new neighbor today." He picked up his cat and kissed her head, leaning against the counter. The cat squirmed in his grasp until she got out. She jumped to the floor and looked at him, giving a loud meow. "Yeah, yeah. I know you're hungry."

\----

"Hey good looking. Why don't I teach how a man really feels like?" Akaashi ignored the very rude man, keeping their bitch face on while walking past. A quick, nearly violent movement with their umbrella made the man back off. This always happens to them whenever they decided to wear a skirt. People really needed to learn respect. 

They continued on down the street, ignoring any looks they received. Suga and Oikawa always said the looks were because 'Akaashi was way too pretty.' Though, just because those two think it doesn’t mean Akaashi believes it.

Their apartment building was only a few blocks away from the shop, so walking home was never really a problem. Walking in the rain was a bit more of a problem, but Akaashi always had an umbrella at the shop though, just for the random downpours this city seemed to have. 

They walked up the stairs to their building, nodding to someone else walking out of the building. Entering the elevator, Akaashi leaned against the wall as the doors shut. They were so tired, work was such a drag lately. It seemed like there was always a problem, one or another. Brides and grooms always had to go over every single detail of the wedding, over and over and over again. It wasn't like Akaashi didn't like their job, it was just way too much for them sometimes. It was too much for everybody.

When they finally reached their floor, they could already hear fighting from their room. Sighing again, they walked down the hallway to their apartment. Of course the door was left unlocked, and of course the idiots left their shoes thrown all over the front hallway. 

“Have I not told you guys to stop breaking into my apartment whenever you want?” Akaashi said as they toed off their shoes, leaving them neatly against the wall like a responsible person. 

“But Akaashi it was an emergency.” Bokuto popped up from behind the couch, a silver hammer akin to Thor’s in his hand. Yes the mythical god in Marvel comics. He even had a drawn on beard in yellow marker covering his chin.

“And this emergency was?” Akaashi asked as they took off their jacket, hanging it in the small coat closet. They carefully kicked back the boxes that was spilling out of the closet as well. They really needed to go through those terrible things at one point.

“We’re having a Marvel sleepover.” Kuroo popped up next to Bokuto, wearing a Captain America mask, a Captain America shield in his hand. 

Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou, friends of Akaashi since college. Akaashi had somehow managed to move into the same apartment building as them, a fact they didn’t know if they regretted or not. At some point, Akaashi had thought it was a good idea to give Bokuto a key to their apartment, just in case something went wrong or for another emergency. This did not constitute as an emergency.

“And why was my apartment chosen as the lucky one to have this sleepover in? Especially since you did not tell me you were even having this sleepover?” Akaashi walked over to the couch, leaning their hands against the back of it while staring down Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Welllllll.” Kuroo turned his head, avoiding Akaashi’s gaze but not erasing that annoying grin from his face. “You’re the only one with all of the Marvel movies.” 

“And you could’ve waited till I got home, could you not?” Akaashi flicked Kuroo in the head, staring angrily at him.

“But Akaashhiii. We needed to find you a Black Widow outfit.” Bokuto looked at them, playing up his puppy dog eyes as much as he could. Or owl eyes, maybe.

“Why do I need a Black Widow outfit?” Bokuto tumbled off of the couch and jumped up, some folded clothes in his hands. He held them out to Akaashi, urging the clothes towards them.

“Because I’m Captain America, Bo is Thor, and Kenma is Nick Fury. So you have to be Black Widow.” Kuroo pointed over to Kenma. Kozume Kenma is Kuroo’s boyfriend since high school. Akaashi just noticed him, Kenma sitting on the small arm chair with another one of his hand held games, an eyepatch over an eye.

“Oh hello Kenma. How can you see your game with that eye patch on?”

“I turn a lot.” Kenma said, turning his head to the side.

“Anywaysssssssssss. Pretty please with sprinkles on top put on the outfit.” Bokuto held it out to them, pouting now. 

“Fine.” Akaashi sighed and pulled the outfit out of Bokuto’s hands, going to the bathroom to change. It was a bit frightening to leave them alone again, but they haven’t broken anything yet. Yet.

They closed the door and turned toward the mirror. Ugh, they look terrible. Bags piling up underneath their eyes, their hair felt terribly greasy to the touch. This was the first time in a while they’ve been able to get home earlier than usual and now they had to deal with a sleepover with people whose inside voices rivals the music at rock concerts.

They sighed, turning away from the mirror to change. A black, v- neck t-shirt, a pair of black leggings, and a gun holster for their leg, complete with a fake gun. How stupid were these guys, really? They changed quickly, listening to Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s voices increase in volume. 

“AGE OF ULTRON IS BETTER THAN WINTER SOILDER.”

“YOU MUST BE BLIND BECAUSE THAT IS NOT TRUE.”

Bokuto and Kuroo had both found their way to the floor, rolling over each other as they screamed. How irritating. They walked over to Kenma’s arm chair, sitting on the arm of it while watching the idiots fight. 

“So Kenma, how was work?” Akaashi asked, as if it was normal to have two grown men fighting in their living room. Oh wait, it actually was.

“Oh you know, just growing bacteria in petri dishes and studying cells in organisms. The daily life of a biochemists.” 

“It sounds better than being yelled at for picking the wrong chairs for the wedding ceremony.” 

“Why do you stay at that job if it stresses you out so much?” 

“I honestly have no clue.” 

“Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi.” Bokuto and Kuroo were in front of Kenma and Akaashi now, staring up at the both of them. Bokuto was the one who was overexcitedly calling Akaashi’s. As always. “Can you make us dinner pleasssssseeee?”

“You guys break into my apartment and want me to cook for you now?” They both nodded, puppy dog eyes blown to full max. “Ughhhhhh, fine.”

They walked to the kitchen, Bokuto following close behind. Akaashi smiled, use to Bokuto wanting to cook with them. They spent most nights like this, when Kenma and Kuroo didn’t bother to hang out with them. They would have a nice dinner, Akaashi cooking with Bokuto’s help. They were quiet nights spent with his friend.

 

“So what would you like tonight, Bokuto?” 

\----  
Oikawa was glad that he drove his car to work today. It protected him from the nasty rain outside and it cooled him down from that icky sticky feeling being outside left on his skin. Humid days were honestly the worst, and they have been sticking around forever, so the weather better change before the Ukai- Takeda wedding next month or there will be hell.

He sighed as he slowed the car, recognizing the familiar signs of a traffic jams. Lots of cars and lots of angry honking. Just what he needed. He rested his head against the wheel, taking in deep breaths. Situations like this always gave him so much anxiety. He just needed to get home as quick as he could. 

Tonight he was even hoping to try and make dinner for Iwaizumi when he got home. Iwaizumi Hajime, his boyfriend of five years. And his husband if the guy would get the hint and realize he'll never find anyone as great as Oikawa. 

Like sheesh, he was a damn wedding planner but at this rate he would never be able to plan a wedding for himself. He even picked out the perfect suits and everything. The accent colors has to be lavender as well, it goes great with his skin. 

Thinking about his wedding already made him feel better. The future was always there and he felt better with it preplanned then unknown. And the future did not incLUDE HIM WAITING IN TRAFFIC FOR THREE HOURS. 

It was half an hour later when he finally made it back to the apartment building, and he knew the drive probably made him age another ten years. It was totally a facial mask night. He parked his car in the underground parking garage and made his way up to his apartment. 

"Hello, I'm home." He called out as he opened the door to the apartment. The lights were off. Typical. Iwaizumi's shoes weren't by the door either, meaning he was coming home late again. He sighed and walked into the apartment, dropping his bag onto the couch then plopping down next to it. Checking his phone, he saw a text from Iwaizumi saying he was going to be home late. Oikawa sighed even more dramatically while tossing the phone to the side. 

Lately it seemed that Iwaizumi was never home, always at work or something. Sure Oikawa worked late a lot as well, it came with planning big events. But even on days Oikawa told Iwaizumi that he was going to be home early, Iwaizumi works late. And with this whole together for five years and no proposal thing, Oikawa was starting to feel worse for the wear. Maybe he just wasn't good enough anymore.

No. He got up, foot stomping against the ground. He would not sit in his own self-pity and wreck himself with insecurities like he used to. He nodded to himself surely and stomped to the front door, flinging it open then closing it behind him. He walked over to the door across the hall and knocked firmly, determination on his face. 

When Hanamaki Takahiro, his across the hall neighbor and friend, opened the door, he dropped to his knees and clung to his leg. "Makki I need all the ice cream you have."

"What the fuck? Get off of my leg." He shook his leg around, trying to dislodge a very clingy Oikawa. It wasn't working very well. 

"Pleaassssseeeeeee Makkkkkii. I ate the rest of our ice cream yesterday. Now I'm feeling sad so I need ice cream to cheer myself back up." Oikawa did that thing with his voice, the thing where he made it ridiculously high pitched and whiny. It normally annoyed his friends enough to get what he wanted. 

"Ugh, fine." See. "Just stop humping my leg before someone else comes into the hallway." 

Oikawa nodded and jumped off the floor, happily skipping after Hanamaki. He was glad he had one friend in the apartment that he could bother whenever he wanted. Well, there were some risks of having things thrown at his face, but that was a limited risk. 

“So why are you upset anyways?” Hanamaki asked, taking out the ice cream from the fridge and two spoons from the drawer. He dropped them both on the counter island in the kitchen, which Okawa prompted ripped the top off of.

“Iwa-chan still hasn’t propossseeeeddd.” Oikawa whined, shoving a huge spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Chocolate chip cookie dough, the best thing ever invented in the span of humanity. “Five years. I’ve been with him for five years and I’ve known him since childhood and he has still yet to propose.” 

“You can’t force him to marry you Oikawa.” Hanamaki sprayed some whip cream on his own spoon of ice cream before pointing it at Oikawa. “If something isn’t broken, you don’t fix it.”

“But we’ve just been together so long.” This ice cream was so perfect, gosh Oikawa needed to buy more. “I plan everybody else’s weddings. I want to plan one for myself dangit.” 

“Being a wedding planner really has gotten to your head.” Hanamaki rolled his eyes at Oikawa over-dramatic nature. He was worse than the actors on those TV dramas Hanamaki loved to watch. 

“Are you kidding me? I haven’t had this much stress on my back since I was wearing a binder in high school.” Oikawa got up from his seat, going over to the fridge. He needed more sweet things. He was going to gain more weight at this rate, but he would always look sexy. “You got any milk bread?”

“You ate all of it when you came over last time. And maybe you need a spa day. A new one opened a few blocks down the street.” 

“Dear lord, you have two full boxes of profiteroles in your fridge. Makki you’re gonna get a heart attack. Anyways, that sounds amazing. I could totally go for a deep tissue massage.” Oikawa sat down across from Hanamaki again, scooping up more ice cream. Maybe he could find some milk bread somewhere in his own kitchen. He always stockpiles it. Well stockpiles it then eats it within a day. He tries. Oh maybe the corner store is open and he can get some there.

“Earth to Oikawa, do you read me?” Hanamaki flicked Oikawa’s head, refocusing Oikawa’s attention.

“Ow, that was just mean Makki!” Oikawa rubbed his forehead, pout prominent on his face. 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t tune out when someone is talking to you.” 

“Fine, fine, fine.” He flapped his hand at Hanamaki. “Anyways, how are you doing with that hot guy from the gym?” 

“You mean the guy with legs for miles, great hair with a sexy undercut, and plugs?” Hanamaki shrugged his shoulders apathetically. “Still haven’t talked to him.”

“Makkkkkkkkkiiiii. Come on, take a chance.” He grabbed Hanamaki’s arm, shaking it back and forth. “I wanna plan you wedding tooooo. I already picked out a dress for you and a tower of profiteroles planned from the best bakery in the city.”

“Okay. One; you can give me the tower for my birthday please. Two; I told you, I would rather not wear a dress for my wedding, I’m more of a suit guy. Three; stop planning weddings.”

“But Makki I already have a binder dedicated just to you. I can’t throw all of that hard work away.” Oikawa was bouncing in his seat, eyes lit up with ideas.

“Oikawa, get out of my apartment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i wrote a rom-com. [x](http://not-deadish.tumblr.com/) -morgan


	2. Two Chapter

Yachi Hitoka does not know how to plan a wedding. She can barely form her lips to start to say the word before she feels like throwing up. Thinking about weddings gives her a headache. She saw a bridal magazine in a bookstore and when she woke up she was told she was out for ten minutes. Yachi really didn’t know how to plan a wedding.

So she found herself in front of a small shop, a sign saying ‘Fairytale Weddings’ at the top. She felt the hand holding hers squeeze and she looked up at her beautiful fiancée, Shimizu Kiyoko. Oh god, she was blushing again. She was blushing again because she could barely handle the idea that such a beautiful person was going to marry someone as small and jumpy as her. But it was all true. She was going to get married to the love of her life since her first year of high school and they were going to live a happy life together and she couldn’t handle all of these amazing feelings that felt like they were punching her in the gut over and over. 

“Yachi. Come on, you’ve been staring into space for the last five minutes.” She felt herself being tugged forward as Kiyoko waves her hand in front of Yachi’s face. “We’re going to miss our appointment.”

“Sorry, sorry I was just thinking.” She walked into the small shop. It was adorably designed, the walls a light blue color and a comfortable yet elegant atmosphere exuding from the room’s décor. There were three desks spaced evenly around the room, but only one of them had someone sitting down. Even from across the room, Yachi could tell he was very attractive; soft, wispy gray framing a calm face and beautiful eyes. He looked up when he heard the doorbell chime and his eyes lit up when he caught sight of Yachi and Kiyoko.

“Well hello.” He stood up and motioned to the seats in front of their desk. “I’m guessing you’re the Shimizu-Yachi party.” 

“Yes, we’re here for our appointment. I’m Shimizu Kiyoko.” She shook the man’s hand and sat down.

“And I’m Yachi Hitoka. Nice to meet you.” She sat down next to Kiyoko, hoping she didn’t look too fidgety. 

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can just call me Suga. I work with two others but you’ll just be meeting with me today to go over the basics. Is there anyone else that will joining us today or is it just you two?”

“Ah, yes. My cousin is also in the wedding party, but he won’t be able to make it today. He is picking up our friend from the airport. She’s in the bridal party as well, but they both won’t be able to join us today. They should be here for the next meeting.”

“That’s great! So should I just explain how we work first?” They both nodded and Suga went into a full explanation about everything and anything about weddings. The twisting feeling in Yachi’s gut was starting up again, and she was making notes of where the restroom was. 

“I’m sorry but is she feeling alright?” Suga stopped talking about the wedding business, instead to bring attention to Yachi, who was currently hyperventilating as she listened to him go on about the importance of seating arrangements during dinner. 

“Oh, she’s fine. She just gets panicky when she thinks about planning the wedding.” Kiyoko smiled then turned to Yachi, rubbing her hand on Yachi’s back. “Sweetie, it’s going to be okay. It’s only a wedding. We’ll do fine.”

“I’m fine. I’m good. I’m deep breathing just like my therapist told me to do.” Yachi took a few more deep breathes before looking at Suga again and giving him a thumbs up. “Sorry, my therapist says I have wedding anxiety.”

“Should… should you two be getting married then?” Suga tapped his hands on his deck, obviously nervous about these two getting married. He goes to a wedding shop, then admits to extreme anxiety about getting married?

“It’s not the idea of getting married that makes me anxious.” Yeah, Yachi sounded confusing to herself. “It is the idea of planning the wedding. Because what if I plan it wrong and everything goes to hell and the next thing we know, a cow is walking down the aisle instead of the two of us and the cow starts eating everyone’s hair.” And back to deep breathing.

“Shhhhhh, it’s okay dear. There will be no cow, which is the exact reason why we came here.” Kiyoko looked towards Suga in desperation.

“Yes, yes. I’m here to make sure your wedding runs smoothly with no errors. You’ll have a team of three professionals with lots of experience behind your back the whole time. Everything will run fine.” 

“Okay. Sorry.” Yachi placed her hands on the desk to steady herself, looking back up at Suga. “You can keep going on.” 

“Are you sure?” Yachi nodded, ready to take on the journey of planning the perfect wedding for her beautiful fiancée. The gray haired man smiled another calming smile before beginning again.

“So would you guys like this wedding to have a bit of a theme, or would you prefer a more traditional type of wedding?” And then Yachi was out like a light.  
\----

It wasn’t gay to like a nonbinary person, was it? Was it queer? Bisexual? Pansexual? Would he still be counted as straight? It was confusing in honest. And that was only the sexuality part. Bokuto was pretty sure he’s never had romantic interest in anyone before but it was like Akaashi was totally and 100% different.

“What the fuck are you actually doing?” Bokuto rolled over in his chair, which he was already sitting upside down in. You know, when you rest your legs against the backing of the chair and your back is where you butt is supposed to sit while you head hangs off? Yeah, like that. Of course he had rolled over and he was now sitting on the floor in pain. Fun. 

"I was appreciating a last class without annoying pests until you walked in." Bokuto grumbled as he got up off the floor and looked at Kuroo. "I deal with enough immature brats during my classes, it's not always fun dealing with you too." 

"Oh ha ha. A true annoyed business professor through and through. I saw you dismiss your last class anyways, not a good thing to do, Bo.” Kuroo sat down in Bokuto's chair, only making Bokuto poutier. "What's got that pretty little face of yours making such a gross pout?"

"Kuroo, how does love feel like?" 

"What?" Kuroo asked as he dropped the phone in his hand, honestly shocked by Bokuto's question. 

“Like. How do you know when you love somebody?” Bokuto sat on top of his desk, resting his legs on Kuroo’s. He pushed Kuroo back and forth in his spinny chair. 

“Well…How do you feel when you around the person that you… may… love?” 

“I mean like. I guess when I’m around them I feel all tingly. And that I just want to be with them. And make them happy and their smile makes me smile.” Bokuto stared out the window, a soft smile appearing on his face. Whenever he thought of Akaashi in such detail, he could feel his heart give out. Akaashi was just… amazing. Whenever he heard their name he couldn’t stop an idiotic smile from growing on his face.

“So you think you’re in love with Akaashi?” Kuroo leaned forward, a smirk on his face. 

“Whhhaaattt?!” Bokuto fell off the desk, scrambling to deny whatever Kuroo said. Just because he realized who he loved doesn’t mean Kuroo could. Kuroo is an asshole who would only hold it over his head until Kuroo got what he wanted. 

“It’s Akaashi, right?” Kuroo fell to the floor from the chair, crawling over to Bokuto. “You’re in love with Akaashi.”

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Me and Akaashi are just friends. Only friends. Where are you even getting Akaashi of all people from anyways?” Bokuto moved away from Kuroo, laughing nervously as Kuroo only seemed to get closer. It was the hair, Kuroo’s hair was what made him so intimidating. And funny looking.

“Because you only smile like that when you’re thinking about Akaashi. That and you’ve been using they/them pronouns so my mind admittedly jumped to Akaashi.” Kuroo moved his face closer to Bokuto’s his grin overpowering everything. Smug bastard, always loved being right.

“And so what if it was Akaashi?” Bokuto pouted and sat up, pushing Kuroo away. He crossed his arms once he was sitting up, trying to not look too much like a five year old brat. “Akaashi is a perfectly nice person to like. They’re sweet and funny. And beautiful as hell. Like, how can someone be that beautiful anyways?” 

“Nothing, but we both know you’ll never tell them.” Kuroo goaded, poking Bokuto on the nose. “You’re too much of a fraidy cat. Owl… Fraidy owl.”

“I am no fraidy owl. I just don’t want to mess anything up between us, you know? I’ve never felt like this for anyone before and now I’m like hit with these feelings that I don’t think Akaashi recuperates. Like, I’m pretty sure they only see me as a friend.” Bokuto sat against his desk now, his mood already sinking lower. He knew he was going into one of his sullen moods, the ones he hated but could never stop himself from going in.

“Heyyyy, don’t get like that. Look buddy, I’m sure if you just think over your feelings and talk things over with Akaashi, everything will go fine.” Kuroo scooted over to Bokuto, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“It’s so stupid, you know. Like I always felt like I was aromantic cause look at me.” Bokuto spread his arms out in front of him in exasperation. “I’m turning 28 this year and I’ve never fallen in love. I mean, it’s totally fine and I understand it totally. No one just has ever grabbed me emotionally, I guess? Like I’ve loved people. Like I love you, you’re my best friend. But I don’t think I’ve ever been in love with anyone I’ve ever dated.” 

“Wait, so do you like Akaashi romantically or nah?”

“That’s the thing, I’m pretty sure I do like Akaashi romantically. Like whenever I think about Akaashi I just want to imagine our lives together and what it would be like to stay with them together. I don’t know. My heart just beats faster and my head goes foggy.” Bokuto rests his head against Kuroo’s shoulders, sighing deeply.

“Maybe you’re just somewhere on the spectrum of aromantic. Like you only recently realized you like Akaashi right?” 

“Yeah, it was honestly like a week ago and it was all like BAM in my face.” He threw his arms out when he shouted bam, making Kuroo flinch away. “Why did these stupid feelings just come out of nowhere?” 

“Wellllllllllllllll.” Kuroo moved Bokuto’s arms down, patting his hand gently. “You could be demiromantic, you know? Like you need to have a deep emotional attachment to someone before you romantically like them. And you’ve known Akaashi for a long time, and you’ve become emotionally attached to them. So you’ve developed romantic feelings for them.”

“But I’ve known you for a long time too. But I don’t have any romantic feelings towards you.”

“And because you’ve known me so long is exactly why you have no romantic feelings towards me.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Bokuto said, nodding his head.

“Exactly.”  
\----

“Hellllllloooo Yahaba.” The sudden shout in his ear caused Yahaba Shigeru to shriek, throwing the papers that were in his hands in the air. He groaned and stared down at the papers that fell down around him. “Looks like I shocked you there, buddy.”

“Die.” Yahaba turned to stare at Hanamaki Takahiro, his co-worker, eyes set in anger. 

“That is not a nice thing to say to your manager.” The strawberry blond grinned at Yahaba. Yahaba could only sigh at the other’s laugh.

“I apologize for my rudeness, but I rather dislike being scared out of my wits.” Yahaba bent down to pick up his papers, starting to clean up the mess he caused. 

“Oh well. So what do you say about going to the gym with me?” Hanamaki swung around the back of the cubicle and entered into the small space, moving next to Yahaba. He slung an arm around Yahaba’s shoulder, the other swinging out above them. “Just you and me. Two manly men at the gym. Pumping iron and being strong and working out and stuff.” 

“What are you talking about? You refuse to move if you don’t have too. You regularly roll your chair to the kitchen because you didn’t want to get up. The only time you ever do physical activity is when you want to beat Iwaizumi in a competition.” 

“And that is not the problem here. The problem here is that we need to go to the gym and work our muscles out.”

“You’re scaring me now.” Yahaba pushed away from Hanamaki, rolling away in his chair. “What are you planning here?”

“Me! Planning something! Oh Yahaba, you have such a low perception of me.” He grinned wider and leaned against Yahaba’s desk. 

“You know I always have the highest opinion of you, but sometimes you go a little haywire.” Yahaba organized the papers now on his desk, worried about whatever idea Hanamaki had in mind. While he was a wonderful manager of the IT department, Yahaba has been caught up in one too many of Hanamaki’s jokes. 

“So do you want the real truth? Or the real truth?” Hanamaki sat on the floor, the same apathetic look on his face as normal. 

“You said the same exact thing twice. I’m not sure how you want me to respond.” Yahaba spun the chair to look at Hanamaki, his legs crossed and hands together. He felt admittedly cool sitting like this. Was that dorky? No. No it isn’t. 

“Anyways. There’s this guy. He works at the gym. I’ve got to go and get him in my bed. I’m trying to get him in it before my neighbor Oikawa finds me a male prostitute.”

“Can’t you just go to the club and pick up guys there? Isn’t that easier? And less expensive.” 

“Dude, he has an undercut and plugs. He also has legs I could climb for days. Just come with me to the damn gym and help me stalk him.” Hanamaki got up from the ground and pulled Yahaba from his chair. 

“Fine, fine just give me a few minutes.” He pulled away from Hanamaki’s grasp and shooed the other away. After a few minutes of pointing the strawberry blonde away, Yahaba had his office for himself. He sighed as he plopped down in his chair and went back to his computer. It only took him a few minutes to sign everything off on his computer, but it took him a few more minutes to recollect himself. 

Life has felt so dull lately, like the same thing every day to him. It was tiring and he was only 27. He was supposed to be having fun and messing up in life. Instead he felt the same old boring drag of day to day life. Gosh, he really was a loser. 

Before he went deeper into his own melancholy thoughts, he felt himself be pulled out his own chair.

“Let’s go. I have a hot guy I need to get.” Yahaba only rolled his eyes at Hanamaki, following along behind him. They made their way down to the parking garage and went to Hanamaki’s car. Yahaba normally took the subway to work, so he gave up on the idea of getting a car a long time ago. 

“I already have gym clothes for you in the back, so we don’t have to worry about stopping at your place.” Hanamaki said as he slid into the driver’s seat, smirking at Yahaba. 

“You actually planned this out, didn’t you?” Yahaba glared at Hanamaki, who only grinned and pulled out of the parking garage, singing along to some trashy song on the radio. 

"So how are you doing anyways, Yahaba? You've been a little more sour than normal." Yahaba had guessed they were about half way to their destination (he didn't actually know where this gym was) when Hanamaki started speaking again. 

"I am not sour. I've just been... tired lately." He rested his hands on his knees, trying to get around his real feelings so he wouldn't worry Hanamaki. 

"So you're not being sour. You're being salty." Hanamaki nodded his head and pointed at Yahaba, his other hand still on the wheel. 

"I'm not salty!"

"You're saltier than pretzels. You are saltier than fries from McDonald's. Do you know how salty McDonald's french fries are? Incredibly salty. And that's how salty you've been. So tell me why you've been McDonald's french fries salty." 

Yahaba sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. "I've just felt very bored lately. Like nothing is changing and my life has hit a stalemate. But I'm only 26. I should be living it up, or at least having some fun in my life, right? But here I am and my life is the same boring turn of go here, go here, do this, do that, go to work every day, go home every day, go to the same bar with the same friends every day. I keep wondering, 'where is my excitement?' And it's nowhere. I can't find my own damn excitement anywhere." Yahaba knew his whole rant sounded pathetic, he felt pathetic, but sometimes when he ranted he just had to rant and it all came out of him like a volcano.

"So you're going through your mid-life crisis at 27 basically?" Hanamaki asked, voice a little gentler than normal. Just a little. 

"Yes basically." Yahaba nodded his head. 

"Well, young one. As they say, excitement doesn't just happen in front of your eyes. You have to get up and look for it yourself." 

"I have no clue what you mean." 

"Don't mind, don't mind. You'll figure out what I mean sooner or later. Hopefully. But if it helps, we're here." He said as he pulled into a parking lot in front of a small building. A sign over the building proclaimed the shop to be 'The Iron Fort' so Yahaba already had his suspicions for the place. 

They got out of the car, Hanamaki taking out the small duffle bag from the back and throwing it to Yahaba. Yahaba sighed, which he seemed to be doing often, before walking into the building. 

It was like any other gym Yahaba's seen, a big space with gym equipment, big windows showing other rooms, and a desk up front. It was the person at the desk that had captured Hanamaki's eye now. At least Yahaba guessed by the dazed look on his face. 

The guy behind the counter did seem pretty tall, even while sitting down. He had his face down but the messy, black hair seemed to suit them. When Hanamaki slapped his hand on the counter, the other looked up and Yahaba could see the rest of his face. He could see what Hanamaki was obsessing about now. The guy was rather handsome, even pulling off his rather large eyebrows and plugs. 

"Helllllooo, Matsukawa. I came here to work out. Again." Hanamaki leaned against the counter, a very awkward smirk on his face, one that made Yahaba cringe in pity. 

"I see. Welcome again, Hanamaki." The guy behind the desk, Matsukawa if Yahaba was to take Hanamaki’s word, said detachedly. It didn't seem like he cared for Hanamaki much, the poor strawberry blonde. 

"And I brought my very attractive and cute friend with me, you see? Yahaba, come over here." Hanamaki yanked Yahaba next to him, that awkward smirk still on his face, as if he was trying to hold the fact that Yahaba was cute over Matsukawa’s head. It really wasn’t working.

“That is good. Is he your guest for the day?”

“Yeah, this cutie right here.”

“It’s good you found someone to work out with you. If you can both just sign in here.” Matsukawa pointed to the clipboard on the counter before turning back to his computer. Hanamaki huffed before signing the both of them and stomping away. Yahaba held in his laughter about Hanamaki’s desperately sad situation.

“I can see why you wanted my help.” He finally asked when they made it to the safety of the locker rooms. He couldn’t help the giggles that escaped his lips either. 

“I never said I needed your help! I just wanted you to come and work out with me. Like real men. Or women. People?” Hanamaki stomped his foot, akin to a five year throwing a tantrum.

“Are you sureeee?” Yahaba had that teasing smile on his face, he knew it, but gosh this was just so funny. 

“Just get dressed so we can do this.” 

“Of course, of course.” Yahaba grinned. Until he noticed the pants he put on.

“Hanamaki, what the fuck are these?”

“Your shorts.” 

“I’m going to murder you.” Yahaba had to be wearing the shortest shorts in existences. His hand was bigger than these shorts. A five year old’s hand would be bigger than this shorts. These shorts showed off every inch of his leg, and it did nothing to cover his ass..sets.

“Those were the only shorts that I had that would fit you. My hips are slimmer than yours.” Hanamaki popped up behind Yahaba in the mirror, grinning at him.

“Are you calling me fat?” Yahaba turned around, scowling at him.

“Noooooo. You’ve just got a little more junk in your trunk than I do.” Yahaba sighed again and pushed Hanamaki’s face away. 

“Let’s just get this over with.”

“Anything you say, Mr. Plushy Booty.”  
\----  
Daichi’s day was not going well. It really wasn’t going well at all, and right now he just wanted to drink his sorrows away. Maybe he could go to the bar with Kuroo and Bokuto later, they always got him fucked up. He normally regretted it the next morning, but hey what didn’t kill him made him stronger.

And goddamn, did the day try to kill him. 

It started with his rush to work this morning, a job that was now located half way across the city from his new apartment. His old roommate, Azumane Asahi, finally (fucking finally) moved in with his boyfriend of god knows how long, Nishinoya Yuu. Because of that Daichi had to find another apartment in his price range. The only one that he could find was in a small building that was 20 minutes away from his damn job. 

So the morning commute was the first tick on his list, the twenty minute drive in his dinky, old car made forty minutes late after the huge amount of traffic he ran into. 

Then he was twenty minutes late for work. Now he was normally never late to work, unless something big came in his way. But his new project manager didn’t care. He wouldn’t care if that one female employee that was three months pregnant had an emergency and couldn’t come in on time. He would just scream and scream and fucking scream. And that is exactly what he did to Daichi. 

After five minutes of listening to a fully grown man scream like a toddler, Daichi was finally able to sit at his desk, only to be bombarded by one problem after another, one project after another. Whoever the fuck told him that being a civil engineer would be easy and excitement owes him many years of his twenties back.

He, thankfully, did not have another panic attack in the bathroom. He only spent the day in a whirlwind of different projects, trying to keep his head straight for all of them, and barely able to understand any of them.

His pain was not alleviated by his hour long lunch break, not while he had to spend it listening to his coworker Ushijima Wakatoshi talk down his project with his normal blunt remarks. Daichi wasn’t really sure what was up this guy’s ass half the time, but even Daichi himself couldn’t even listen to him. Every word the guy said, it made Daichi feel like slamming his head onto the desk several times. Even he had his breaking point with ‘normal’ people.

And he can’t forget that he had to leave work early to pick up his friend from the airport. While he was excited to see his friend, Michimiya Yui, the three hours worth of traffic to get to the airport was not something he asked for. Being yelled at by angry drivers was not something he asked for. Having to hold in his pee for an hour was not something he asked for. He only wanted to get Michimiya and leave so he can go home and sleep. Was that too hard to ask for?

Daichi really just wanted a break in his life, but every moment of the day seemed to throw another challenge in his face. He had finally dropped Michimiya off at Kiyoko’s place and he was finally back home, ready to call Kuroo and tell him to go to the nearest bar. 

He pushed his hand into his pants pocket feeling around for his keys. He closed his hand around the cold metal and pulled them. He flipped through the small amount of keys, looking for the one that opens his apartment door. It should’ve been there, it really should’ve. But they weren’t.  
His mind backtracked through yesterday and this morning, trying to remember if he had actually added the apartment key to the chain he normally carried around with him. He could’ve sworn he did, but his keys obviously didn’t have the same memory because it wasn’t on his freaking chain. He frantically searched through his keys again, looking for the key to open his damn apartment. After the seventh time he looked through the keys, he gave up, groaning and sliding down his door in despair. 

He pulled his hair, mentally screaming at himself. He clenched his fists, and breathed deeply. The day was getting to him, and he didn’t know how much more he could handle before he would break. He’s been trying to keep his cool lately, but moving into a new building and helping plan a wedding did not make life easy. His new rude-ass boss and all the work that keeps piling up on him made want to throw up. 

“Are you okay?” Daichi looked up, only to see his new neighbor, Suga, at the top of the stairs. Great, of course he’s making a fool of himself right in front of his cute new neighbor. He dropped his head into his hands again and groaned louder, cursing his luck. “I’m guessing that’s a no.” 

“I left my key in my apartment.” Daichi pushed himself up, running his hand over his face. “I just wanted to get changed and get ready for a night of getting black out drunk with my idiotic friends and forget about my shitty day. Do you know how much traffic I was stuck in? A lot! A lot of fucking traffic!” 

“I’m very… sorry.” Suga rested hand on his shoulder, voice filled with pity. His eyes seemed to be filled with confusion over Daichi’s rant. 

“No, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to unload all of that on you.” Daichi rubbed the back of his head. 

“It’s fine. I’ve had a bad day or five in my time. But you can always go to the building supervisor. They can get into any apartment.” Suga gave him a gentle smile, one filled with understanding and care. Daichi could feel his heart squeeze a little. 

“Really? Thank you so much. I’m sorry for bothering you tonight.” Daichi bowed a little, smiling back.

“It’s okay.” Suga started to head up the next flight of stairs before stopping and looking at the brown, paper bag in his hands. He turned back towards Daichi, holding out the bag. “Here. I stopped at a bakery for work and they gave me some extra pastries. You can have them, I’ve had more than enough.”

“Are you sure?” Daichi stared at the bag. He could feel his checks start to heat up already.

“Yes, really. I go to more than enough bakeries. I really don’t need any more sweets. They go straight to my thighs.” He smiled that sweet smile again before dropping the bag in Daichi’s hands before walking up the stairs. And Daichi did notice Suga’s thighs as he walked up the stairs. They were very nice. Very. 

Now to just find the supervisor before he goes and kills his liver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have more rom-com with lots of different people getting confused by life and love i guess? [x](http://not-deadish.tumblr.com/) -morgan


End file.
